1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of high-voltage switch technology. It relates to a high-voltage switching device and to a method for separation of foreign body particles in a high-voltage switching device as claimed in the precharacterizing clause of the independent claims, and to a high-voltage installation as claimed in claim 10.
2. Prior Art
A high-voltage switching device such as this is known, for example, from DE 41 20 309, which describes a particle trap which is in the form of a connecting stub that is closed by a cover and whose inside is provided with a protective coating. A particle trap such as this is intended for use in high-voltage switching devices which have grounded, metallic encapsulation enclosing a live active part. Foreign body particles which are located within the encapsulation and can reduce the dielectric strength of the high-voltage switching device are intended to be collected within the particle trap. The foreign body particles which have been separated in this way are intended to remain within the particle trap, so that this results in the high-voltage switching device having a sufficiently high dielectric strength which is not reduced by these foreign body particles.
A high-voltage switching device such as this has the disadvantage that its dielectric strength and hence its operational reliability are not ensured well during operation.